Dream On
by WickedK24601
Summary: Karen's sister comes to visit her. My first ever fanfic . It's short but if you like it comment and i will write more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She looked out the window, thinking. It was the craziest thing she had ever done. Her parents would go crazy when they found out that she wasn't at Lily's house, but she had to do it. She needed to go, to get away from school, from her. To wake up and start living her life, and what better way to do it than to visit New York, the city that never sleeps.

She watched out of the window as the sun started to rise. She had left so early she didn't even remember getting ready. She closed her eyes and listened to the song emanating from her headphones.

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again _

She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until the person sitting next to her shook her awake.

"Wake up honey. We're here."

She stood up quickly checking her watch. "In New York?"

"The one and only."

She'd made it. She had done it. And she was also late. She ran through the train hoping to get to the platform as soon as possible. It was a few seconds before she saw her eldest sister. She was still amazed at how her sister seemed to just shine brighter then everyone else, making it even easier to see her even in the crowed platform.

"Karen! Karen, over here!"

Her sister turned her head in the direction of the voice that called out for her. When she spotted her sixteen year old younger sister her face light up with a wide smile.

"Karma! Oh it's been so long. Look how much you've grown" she said hugging her sister tightly.

"Look how cliche this is." Karma said, smiling as her sister squeezed her tight.

"Well you must be Karma". A male voice said behind her in a British accent.

Her sister let her go and walked to the man who had taken her bags. "Karma, this is Dev, my boyfriends."

He stuck his hand and Karma shook it smiling up at him.

"Shall we?" he asked

"New York, here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They got into the cab as the driver asked "Where to?"

Dev give him the address and they drove off. Karen looked to her right where Karma was sitting. "So we can just drop off your things at my apartment and then we can go out for some lunch."

"Sounds great. Do you have work today?"

"Not that I know of. Since the workshop last week, I haven't heard anything from anyone." she smiled, but Karma could tell she was worried. For years she had seen her sister maneuver through the world of performing arts. When she got the lead in her high school musical her freshman year. All her performances at parties and graduations. Everyone was entranced by her gift. Was it different here in the Big Apple? That's when the realization hit. All those actors and singers and musicians like her sister, like herself, had talent. Then they all congregated in one big city and fought like dogs for parts and gigs. Ruthlessly and endlessly fighting each other to get ahead. If she hadn't loved being on stage it might have scared her, but for some reason it didn't, it only excited her even more.

"So I've heard a lot about you form Karen, but why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Dev's voice drew her back to reality. She looked at him as he leaned towards her from the front seat.

"There isn't much to tell. I go to school, I hang out with my friends and that's about it."

" Oh com'on, now one is that boring," he laughed "Karen said that your are very smart."

"Karen," she said given her a dirty look "exaggerates everything."

" Really? So it's not true that you plan to graduate early?'

"Well yes, but that's only so I can get out of Idaho. As crazy as it might seem, Karen is not the only one in the family who wants to go to a big city."

"College?"

"Well I want to go to Stanford, but to be honest I'm not really sure what I want to do. Mom and Dad expect me to be a lawyer or a doctor but I'm not really sure."

Karen looked at her in surprise. She may have been the oldest sister, but Karma had always been the most, well mature. She didn't want to run off to a big unknown city to pursue a career in the most unsure business there was. But her sister, she had the brains. She could read before she even walked, she loved math and science and she had never gotten anything lower than an "A" in school. To hear her say that she wasn't sure what she wanted to do was unsettling. It made her feel like maybe she didn't know her sister as well as she thought she did.

The cab stopped on their street. Dev got off and walked to the trunk to grab the bags. They went upstairs to drop off Karma's bag. Just as they were about to leave Dev's phone rang. He answered and talked angrily into it for a few moments then hung up. He looked at Karen apologetically. " I'm sorry, but I have to go into the office, something happened and they need me."

"Don't worry about it Dev. Me and Karma can go out by ourselves." she smiled at him and kissed him goodbye. After he left she turned to her sister who was looking at her oddly. "What?"

"Nothing , it's just that if my boyfriend had to go all of a sudden, well I'd be a little sadder."

"Com'on, I'm guessing you didn't eat much on the train."

Karma rolled her eyes, but grabbed her coat and walked out of the apartment.

"After lunch I have to run some errands, so I'm gonna leave at the apartment by yourself. You will be all right won't you?"

"Yes, mother" she replied sneeringly at her sister.

"Then we can go out and celebrate your fist time in New York. Where do you want to go, Times Square, Broadway?"

"Karen, those are all the thing you would love to do!" but it was exactly what Karma wanted to do too, but not tonight.

"Then what?"

"I want to meet your friends from Marilyn" she always loved meeting Karen's friends. The usually ended up being dancers, or actors or any kind of performers. Very different from the math geeks her mother somehow seemed to find and bring over.

"All right, I'll text them right now." she grabbed her phone and sent a text to her friends explaining the situation. She hadn't know that her sister was coming until a few days ago when Karma called to ask if she could stay with her, so she hadn't told anyone but Dev.

As they got back from their lunch, Karen's phone rang

_The twentieth century fox mambo_

"Sorry I know it's totally conceited, but its one of my favorite songs from the show." she explained while her sister just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sam! You got my text? Good! Ya? OK, that sounds perfect, we'll see you guys around seven. She excited to meet you too. All right bye!" she hung up and looked at her sister. "So that was on of my friends, Sam. He said that he would love to host a little party in your honor tonight."

"Ok that sounds great."

"Good. I need to go out for a couple hours so I'll see you later. Oh and you should call mom and dad, tell them that you made it out here alive."

Karma looked away and mumbled "Ok I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A loud knocking took Karma away from the mindless television program she had been watching. "Hold on a sec I'm coming." She opened the door for her sister who was hunched over by the weight of the plastic grocery bags she was carrying.

"Here let me help. Where do you want them?"

"Thanks, over by the counter. Ok so we need to leave in a little while. Sam's place isn't very close and we are gonna have to take the subway. Are you ready?"

" Ya I just need a red jacket to match my outfit. Do you have something that I could borrow?"

Karen made her way over to her closet and picked out one of her jackets and handed it to her sister. "Here, we're about the same size so this should fit you."

"Ok, thanks." she said as they walked out the door.

They walked for fifteen minutes, just talking about Karen's friends and what they were like. Karen could tell her sister was excited. She always loved meeting new people. She remembered when she brought her first boyfriend home. Karma was five or six and through out the whole dinner she had asked him question after question. Favorite movie, TV show, book, song, you name it she had asked it. She always wanted to know more about the people that were in her life.

After taking the subway and doing some more walking they finally arrived at Sam's apartment. They opened the door and were instantly introduced to a Gatsby-sized party. People in colorful outfits were twirling around the small apartment. Sam squished his way over the the two sisters. "Hello girls!Do you like what I've done with the place?"

Karma laughed. It was impossible to see any of the room. The crazy lights that hung from the ceiling made the whole place look ghostly, yet it brought out the drunken smiles that everyone wore.

A dark haired man came up to them and handed a drink to Karen. " Here, I brought you something". He turned to face Karma, "Sorry I didn't think it was a good idea to get you a drink, last time I did that, well it was not a happy ending."

Karen and Karma stared at him quizzically, until he burst out laughing. "Haha, I'm just kidding guys!" he said and walked away laughing

"And that's Bobby."

Karma laughed. "He was kinda cute."

"Oh, honey no. I don't think he is available."

"Why does he have a girlfriend?"

"Haha no not exactly. Jessica, hey over here!"

A short, happy looking girl made her way over to Karen. "Karen, hey! And this must be your little sister! Hello." she said extending her hand out to Karma.

"Hi" Karma said shyly shaking her hand.

At that moment another person entered the room. She was tall and had perfectly tinted blonde hair. Karma noticed that everyone seemed to stop, even if was just for a second, to stare at the incoming girl. She also noticed when she made eye contact with Karen. Her natural-looking smile seemed to be a little more strained.

If the attention she gained when she enters was visible, it was nothing compared to what happened when the man behind her entered. Everyone completely stopped to look at the tall gruff-looking man.

Slowly, everyone seemed to return to what they had been doing before, but Karma kept looking at the two. It was obvious they were a couple. He kept his hand around her waist, but Karma also noticed how his eyes seemed to inappropriately wounder down one of the dancing girl's shirt.

"Karen, who are they?"

"That's Ivy and Derek. The director and the star that slept her way to the top."

Jessica slapped her arm, " Be nice Karen."

"I was kidding , sorry. Do you want to-" she was interrupted by Sam's voice which was being magnified by the microphone he was holding.

"Who is ready for karaoke?!" The crowed screamed wildly "First up is our guest of honor, Karen's little sister, KARMA!" he pointed towards her and she felt everyone watch her go up. "let's see if she has her sisters talent."

Karma took the microphone that Sam handed her and proceeded to look for a song. After a few moments she found what she was looking for.

_No I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time...  
And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart,  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?

Everyone stared as she sang. A look of mild surprise hung on their faces, but Karen was completely entranced. She had never heard her sister sing, in fact she didn't even know she could sing, yet their she was, her voice filling the small room full of Broadway performers.

The song came to an ended. Everyone was silent for a second, but then everyone started clapping, and someone even whoohoo'ed. Karma smiled as Sam came up and took the mic from her. "So she does have her sister talent." he said to the room, but then whispered so only she could hear "That was amazing, Karen never told me you could sing."

"She didn't know."

Sam watched as she walked off towards her sister.

"Karma, oh my god that was amazing. You never told me you could sing."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Well, well, well, Karen you should have told me your sister was that good." Karma turned around at the sound of a man with a British accent. She found herself almost touching the man who spoke. She instantly recognized the man as the one everyone had stopped to look at. She was surprised to find that his voice matched his gruffy look.

"Karma, this is Derek."

He held out his hand and Karma shook it. He studied her for a minute without saying anything, which made her feel a little more than uncomfortable. Finally he said "You should come to rehearsal with your sister tomorrow." After having said that he turned around and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry i haven't updated! School finally finished and i was working on some new stuff. Plus I hadn't a lot of inspiration, but I finally was able to get to season 2. I can not believe the show is cancelled. I wish there was something we could do. Anyways, here is the next chapter. There are a couple of references and a very subtle Legally Blonde: The Musical reference. The fist to find it and comment gets serenaded by Tom :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters, and as much as i wish that i owned the songs, i don't**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Karma awoke to the someone's voice and smiled. It had been years since her sister had awaken her with a beautiful melody. She closed her eyes and listened, thinking about the party the previous night. After Derek had come to talk to her she had danced a little and talked to some of Karen's friends. They had gotten home late and she had been so tired she had fallen asleep in her clothes. But the one thought that kept replaying in her mind throughout the night had come back again. What was his purpose in asking her to go to rehearsal with Karen, not only that, Karen didn't even know she had rehearsal. Well there was nothing left but to go and find out. That's when she realized that Karen must have been getting ready to go and with a start Karma jumped out of the couch she had been slept in. She looked up to see her sister eating breakfast.

Karen looked over to see her sister and smiled. "Glad to see you're up K"

Karma laughed, " Haven't heard anyone use that nickname in a long time."

"Ya, Mom always hated it, didn't she?"

"I never really understood why."

"Me neither. So do you want some breakfast before we leave?"

"Wait, you're actually letting me come?" Karma asked excitedly.

"Well, Derek did invite you and what Derek wants, Derek gets."

"And did Derek want you?" Karma looked up as her sister choked.

"No, uh I mean he did, but, uh, nothing happened." Karen tried not to meet Karma's eyes.

"Good."

Karen finally looked up to see Karma on the other side of the counter, standing in front of the open fridge, watching her.

"I'm not like that K, as much as Mom and Dad think I am." Karen gave half a smile, trying to lighten the mood, but her sister kept watching her.

"I know you're not, and he's not your type anyways."

Karen snorted, "And according to you what is my type?"

"Well seeing as you have a boyfriend, I'm guessing he's your type."

Karen threw her sister a dirty look before smiling, the mood in the room relaxing a little. She sipped the last of he orange juice before getting up.

"All right, I'm just going to get ready and we can leave. Oh and you should call Mom and Dad, tell them you survived your first night in New York." she said sarcastically.

Karma tried to smile, but it was now her turn to feel guilty. Her parents still hadn't figured out that she wasn't at Lily's. And sweet, naïve Karen, who still thought their parents would let her go to the city that never sleeps by herself.

~0~

Karma and Karen arrived at the rehearsal a few minutes early, though to Karma it didn't feel it. People where warming up by the piano, the dancers where stretching and a few people where looking over a script and making comments. Among them, Karma recognized Derek. At that moment he looked to see them enter.

"Ah Karen, and your sister, was it Karma?" he asked, making his way over to them and holding out his hand to Karma. With-out waiting for an answer he continued, " We saved you a seat over here, next to me," he guided her to the table with a few people.

Karma looked back at her sister, who shrugged her shoulders and then went to talk to the piano to warm-up.

Karma took a seat behind the plastic table and looked around nervously. Derek was talking to two people who nodded, although one of them looked a little annoyed. Suddenly they all looked at Karma and started to walk over.

Derek was the one to make the introductions. "Karma, these are our writers Tom Levitt and Julia Houston."

Karma jumped up in surprise. "Wait of Houston and Levitt? You guys wrote Heaven On Earth!"

Tom laughed, and took a seat on Karma's right, while Derek sat on the left.

"Well, I do love being recognized. I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Karma, I'm Karen's sister. Derek invited me to come to rehearsal," she said smiling and feeling more comfortable now that someone seemed to be genuinely nice. " And how could I not recognize you. Heaven On Earth is like one of my must-see shows. I've listened to the soundtrack like a million times. It's genius."

"Well I wouldn't say genius," Tom said shrugging, but looking obviously pleased. " Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Um I'm not sure," she felt nervous. He wasn't hitting on her was he? She had thought he was guy by the way he caught him looking at Sam. "Why?"

"Well, since you want to go see Heaven on Earth and I have some extra tickets, I thought you and Karen might want to go see it."

Karma sighed in relief and smiled excitedly. "Wow, well, ain't gonna say no to that."

Tom nearly jumped out of his seat, " You did not just make that FREINDS reference."

"Oh my god, you got it?! I've made that reference for years and you are the first to understood."

That was when Julia finally spoke up, although she did so reluctantly. "That show is overrated. Will & Grace was so much better.

Finally rehearsal started with Derek standing in the middle of the room calling for 'The Twentieth Century Fox Mambo'.

For the next couple hours Karma watched in aw as the dancers twirled, the singers sang perfect melodies and Ivy embodied Marilyn. Karma loved her sister and saw how amazing she was, but had to admit that Ivy was very talented. The way she matched Marilyn's breathy voice was amazing.

Derek was giving some notes on the number when a woman walked in. She was older than everyone, but the way she stood tall, with her sunglasses covering her face, she looked very powerful. Derek saw her come in and turned around to the cast.

"All right, that's good. Lets take fifteen and set up for the next number." he walked over to the lady and guided her towards Karma's table. "Eileen, I'd like you to meet Karma, Karen's sister."

Eileen took her glasses of to look at Karma. "Yes nice to meet you," she said then turned to Derek I just wanted to check in and see how it was going."

"Well, we feel it's going well and I'm glad your here. I wanted you to see something." Eileen smiled and walked over to the water table with Julia following closely. Derek approached Tom and Karma.

"Tom do you have the song you and Julia have been working on?"

"Yes, but it's not complete. Why do you want it?"

Derek turned to the cast " Bring the piano to the center please" he barked and the people near the piano quickly moved it. He then turned back to the table. "Tom give Karma the sheet music. Let's see how it sounds."

Karma looked at both of them incredulously. "Wait, you want me to perform, this song?" she grabbed the sheet music and shook it, " I don't know it!"

"Well then learn it. You'll have to if you want to make it on Broadway."

Karma was speechless. She wanted to say that she had no such dream, but she knew it wasn't true. Derek looked at her waiting for an answer and took her silence as an acceptance of the challenge.

"Everyone, listen up. Karen's sister is going to perform one of new songs that might be put in the show."

Karma took a deep breath and got up to the piano with Tom following. She looked at the music, trying to memorize it in the little amount of time she had.

"Relax Karma. If you really are Karen's sister, you should be just fine," Tom whispered, trying to reassure her.

She smiled. As stressful as that moment was it felt good to have someone like Tom compliment her. "Thanks."

The short piano intro began and Karma started singing:

_You ask me, how far will I go  
You ask me what I wouldn't do  
For the sight of my name  
As it fills every frame  
Yes, I want to be more than a flash  
I ask you, what lies should I tell  
I tell you I'm willing to learn  
So enroll me in school  
In your kidney-shaped pool  
In a two-piece I make Quite a splash  
'Cause I wanna be a smash  
Yes, I wanna be a hit and run  
Till I've won every heart  
Be a queen to each king Or mechanic  
Plus you, Mr. Zanuck  
But first, mister  
You have to give me the part  
I know all the tricks of the trade  
I've even invented a few  
Now your interest is mounting  
And soon we'll be counting  
The lights and the nights  
And the cash  
'Cause I'm gonna be a Smash!  
Yes, I'm gonna be a smash  
Won't you help me be a...  
Smash!_

* * *

**So there it is. Please comment with your thoughts.**


End file.
